


One Piece PETs: All Work, No Play

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [34]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robin & Nami try to get Zoro and Luffy to relax more... Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: All Work, No Play

**One Piece PETs: All Work, No Play**

 

(I do not own One Piece. This stupendous series belongs to the equally stupendous Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

In the library, Robin and Nami were doing their usual routines, only...they looked rather bored. Robin sighed, as did Nami.

 

   The reason why these two ladies are so damn bored is because Luffy and Zoro have been so preoccupied with training, etc., that they barely have any time for Nami and Robin...so much so that they have unwittingly deprived both women of sex for nearly a month!

 

   Yes, it was THAT serious. You can only imagine how stressed out they have been. Nami has been so stressed out that she has now started leaving claw marks on the walls! Not only that, but she has been scratching up the furniture!

 

Not to mention that sometimes she spends her time... *ahem* pleasuring herself. However, doing so can only keep her satisfied for _so long_.

 

Same thing went for Robin, only it was far worse...how much worse, you ask?

 

   Well, let's put it this way...some of her feathers having been left lying around the deck. Why? Do not ask, or else she will snap your back and neck as if they were mere twigs...and it would be easy.

 

   Most of the other crew members have been walking on egg shells when around Robin and Nami. The captain and the swordsman have been completely oblivious of their girlfriends' behavior.

 

Typical.

 

   Luffy could not even tell that Nami had been eating a lot of fish...moreso than she usually does. Robin was doing the same. Sanji even saw her eat a frog!

 

(A/N: Fang said that since Robin's a Crane, she'd eat amphibians, too.)

 

   In their stress, the archaeologist and the navigator thought of how much their captain and swordsman were always so busy. It was not just them they did not have any time for. It was as if they did not have any time to hang out with the rest of the crew and it was really frustrating them, not to mention worrying them, too. They just wanted their boyfriends back.

 

Was that too much to ask?

 

"Hey, Robin,"

 

"Yes, Nami?"

 

"...I'm worried about the boys."

 

"...Me, too."

 

"It's like they don't even know we exist, anymore."

 

"All they care about is getting stronger, now..."

 

"But why?"

 

"I tried asking Zoro that same question and he only brushed me off." Robin answered, dismally.

 

Nami sighed.

 

"Luffy hardly ever plays with Chopper, Blizzard, or Usopp anymore." she spoke up.

 

"And I haven't seen Zoro take his usual naps," Robin added. "He really needs his rest."

 

"And I haven't seen Luffy eat even a little morsel of meat!" Nami exclaimed. "It's crazy!"

 

"I wish they'd tell us why they've been so busy training." Robin spoke up.

 

"Me, too." Nami agreed.

 

*****Later that day*****

 

Chopper had just exited the sick bay and is heading to the kitchen.

 

"Chopper!" Nami called.

 

Chopper turned around to see Nami and Robin behind him and he freaked out.

 

"AAAAH!!!" he screamed. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!"

 

"Chopper, relax!" Nami told him. "We're not gonna hurt you!"

 

"Y-you're not?" Chopper stammered. "Promise?"

 

"Yes, we promise." Nami reassured. "Could you gather up the others for a meeting?"

 

"Okay, why?" Chopper asked.

 

"Just do it," Nami said. "Please."

 

"Right." the reindeer nodded as he left to go inform the others.

 

*****In the Aquarium Bar*****

 

"So, why'd you call us all here?" Usopp asked. "This better be good."

 

"Everyone," Nami started. "I'm sure you're all aware of Luffy and Zoro being preoccupied as of late."

 

"REALLY preoccupied," Robin added, emphasizing the first word. "They hardly interact with anyone at all anymore."

 

"Yeah, we've noticed." Franky noted.

 

"I've noticed that Luffy doesn't eat as much, either," Sanji spoke up. "Didn't he learn his lesson last time he did that? He damn near died!"

 

"Zoro-san has not been napping as much as he usually does, either." Brook pointed out. "The man needs his beauty sleep."

 

"Yeah," Usopp said. "Have you ever seen so many dark circles under his eyes?!"

 

"I'm really worried." Chopper spoke up. "They could overexert themselves!"

 

Blizzard whimpered, holding his red rubber ball in his mouth; Nami gently scratched the wolf-dog behind his ears.

 

"I know, Blizzard," she told him. "I miss Luffy, too."

 

"It hasn't been easy on us, either." Robin added.

 

"Don't we know it?" Usopp asked. "We're really sorry, you guys."

 

Nami sighed again.

 

"Don't worry about it, Usopp."

 

"You...poor girls...!" Franky sniffled. "I can't begin to imagine what you're going through!"

 

 _'No, you cannot.'_ Robin replied, mentally.

 

"You know, you can always lean on me, ladies." Sanji told them, arms wide open.

 

"Shut up, Sanji!" everyone shouted.

 

"Ah!" Sanji cried as he flinched.

 

"What're we gonna do?" Chopper asked.

 

"Well, sitting on our asses isn't helping," Usopp answered. "Anyone got a plan?"

 

"Not me," Chopper responded. "I got nothing."

 

"I don't have a plan, either." Franky spoke up.

 

"Me, either." Sanji added.

 

"Sorry." Brook added, too.

 

That was when a light bulb appeared over Nami's head.

 

"Ding!" she exclaimed.

 

"What is it?" Robin inquired. "Do you have an idea?"

 

"You bet!" Nami nodded.

 

"Tell us." Robin said.

 

Then, Nami explained her little idea.

 

"What do you think?" she asked.

 

"It's brilliant!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

"Splendid idea, Nami-san!" Brook praised.

 

"Super idea, sis!" Franky added, giving a thumbs up.

 

"Wait, I don't get it." Chopper spoke up.

 

"I'll tell you when you're older, Chopper." Usopp replied, petting the little reindeer.

 

Blizzard snickered at the idea and Sanji was on his knees, crying.

 

"Oh, get over it!" Usopp snapped.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Luffy and Zoro*****

 

   The captain and his first mate are up in the Crow's Nest, training. Luffy is doing sit-ups...without his shirt on; Zoro is practicing his swordsmanship with his weights...also without his shirt on.

 

(A/N: You're welcome.)

 

"556...557...558...!" Luffy counted as he kept doing sit ups.

 

"9587...9588...9589...!" Zoro counted as he kept swinging his weights.

 

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the trap door.

 

"Huh, I wonder who that could be." Luffy spoke up.

 

"Come in." Zoro called.

 

The trap door opened and Usopp entered.

 

"Usopp, what is it?" Zoro asked.

 

"Robin and Nami need to see you guys." Usopp answered.

 

"But, we're busy." Luffy replied.

 

"They said it's really important." the Ferret Man insisted.

 

Luffy sighed and stood up.

 

"Okay," he told him. "Come on, Zoro."

 

"Sure." Zoro responded as he tossed his weights away and followed his captain.

 

"So, where are the girls?" Luffy asked.

 

"In the Women's Quarters." Usopp answered as he lead the way.

 

Soon, they were right in front of the door and Zoro knocked.

 

"Come in~!"

 

Luffy opened the door.

 

"So, what's going on?" Luffy asked.

 

The second he and Zoro entered the room, they went slack-jawed and their eyes bugged out of their sockets.

 

"Holy s***...!" they cried at the sight of their girlfriends sitting on their beds, wearing sexy lingerie.

 

" _Hello, boys_." Robin and Nami greeted in seductive voices.

 

**SPROING!**

 

Little Luffy and Little Zoro came alive; the Booted Puss Woman and the Crane Woman giggled.

 

"I see you're not wearing your shirt, Luffy," Nami mused. "Were you working out?"

 

"...Yeah." Luffy replied, eyeing Nami in her lingerie.

 

 _'Oh, god, Luffy looks so shiny,'_ Nami thought. _'Makes me wanna eat him up.'_

 

With Zoro and Robin, the latter also noticed the former's toned physique. It only turned her on even more.

 

 _'Oh, dear god,'_ Robin thought. _'Why must be so damn irresistable?'_

 

"Why don't you guys come on over?" Nami asked.

 

"We'd love to, but we really can't stay." Luffy answered as he and Zoro tried to leave.

 

"Aw, can't you stay for a while?" Robin asked, standing up as she walked over to Zoro.

 

   The Crane Woman lead the Tiger Man to her bed, as Nami did with Luffy. As the two men sat on their girlfriends' beds, Luffy spoke up, "We really should get going--"

 

He was cut off when Nami placed her bosom on his cheek, saying, "Aw~, you're too stressed. Don't you wanna play with your kitty, _LuLu-chan~_?"

 

Luffy gulped and blushed red.

 

Zoro rolled his eye...until Robin held his arm, saying, "You need to relax more, _Tora-kun_."

 

"Uhhh..." Zoro muttered.

 

Soon, Robin was down to his waist, unzipping his fly and Zoro blushed red.

 

"W-wait a minute, Robin...!" Zoro cried.

 

"What's the matter?" Robin asked. "Don't you love me anymore?"

 

"What? Of course I still love you!" Zoro answered.

 

"Lately, you don't seem as if you do." Robin replied, her voice turning melancholy.

 

"Eh?" Zoro questioned.

 

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

 

"For nearly a month, you both have been so preoccupied..." Nami answered. "You barely have any time for anyone in the crew, anymore..."

 

"You both have become so serious..." Robin added, her voice breaking a little as her eyes welled up with tears.

 

Luffy and Zoro stared at their respective girlfriends in surprise, and then glanced at each other.

 

"We're just worried about you..." Robin choked.

 

"Why have you been ignoring us, lately?" Nami asked with tears in her eyes. "It's been nearly a month, now...and I don't think we can take anymore...!"

 

Luffy's hair covered his eyes as he answered, "Because...we're not strong enough."

 

"Eh?" Robin and Nami blinked in surprise.

 

"What do you mean, 'You're not strong enough'?" Nami asked. "You're both strong enough as it already is!"

 

"You don't get it." Zoro said.

 

"Get what?" Nami questioned.

 

Luffy then answered, "...We're not strong enough to protect you."

 

The Booted Puss Woman and the Crane Woman's eyes widened in disbelief.

 

"What...?" Nami whispered.

 

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

 

Zoro sighed and answered, "Remember what happened last month? When we got ambushed by the Marines?"

 

The two female Straw Hats nodded.

 

"Nami, you got shot in the back, _3 times!_ " Luffy recalled.

 

"And Robin," Zoro began, "your wing got broken!"

 

"But we're fine now--" Robin started.

 

"Yeah, now!" Zoro interrupted. "But the reason you both got hurt was because we didn't get to you in time!"

 

That was when it finally hit both the archaeologist and the navigator...

 

"Are you saying...you're afraid to lose us?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah..." Luffy answered, choking up.

 

Nami held him to her chest, gently stroking his head, whispering, "I had no idea you felt that way."

 

With Zoro and Robin, Robin cupped the Tiger Man's left cheek, saying, "I'm so sorry, Zoro."

 

Zoro's tail swished this way and that as he stared at Robin.

 

"...No," Zoro spoke, softly. "I'm sorry."

 

"Zoro..." Robin whispered.

 

"I'm sorry, too, Nami," Luffy apologized. "We didn't mean to ignore you."

 

"Don't worry about it, Lu," Nami replied, then lightly bonked her captain on the head. "But, don't you ever worry us like that again!"

 

"Ow!" Luffy cried. "Yes, ma'am...!"

 

"Baby." Nami murmured.

 

Robin gave Zoro a gentle head-slap, telling him, "Same goes for you, Zoro."

 

"Yes, Robin." Zoro muttered.

 

"Now, then," Robin began as she resumed unzipping Zoro's fly. "Where were we?"

 

Zoro smirked as Robin ever so delicatelyy pulling out his shaft.

 

"Ahh...hello, Little Zoro," Robin smirked. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

 

Then...Robin licked Zoro's wang, earning a low moan from the swordsman. Next, she proceeded to slowly suck on the throbbing member.

 

"Robin..." Zoro moaned.

 

Back with Luffy and Nami, Nami is rubbing oil over her jugs as she prepares to rub them on Little Luffy.

 

"I don't wanna make these two slippery, now," she said.

 

"Right." Luffy nodded.

 

"Ready?" Nami asked.

 

"Mm-hm." Luffy hummed.

 

Nami then put her melons around Luffy's member and she rubbed them against the shaft.

 

"Ooohhhh...!" Luffy moaned.

 

 _'How I missed his moans.'_ Nami thought as she proceeded rubbing her girls against Little Luffy.

 

"Uhh...uuuuuhhh...ooooohhh, Nami~!" Luffy moaned. "I love you so much, Nami~!!"

 

"Love you too, Lulu-chan." Nami replied.

 

Then...she opened her mouth...and "sucked on her popsicle", if you catch my drift. Luffy threw his head back as he cried out.

 

 _'So good...!'_ Nami thought.

 

Meanwhile, with Zoro and Robin...the Crane Woman is still giving the Tiger Man a blowjob.

 

 _'Damn, I forgot how good this felt.'_ Zoro thought.

 

   He could not keep his moans in much longer...among other things. Before the girls knew it...the guys released their load. That did not deter them, though. Because...they just licked all of it up while looking at their men with bedroom eyes.

 

"Now I think it's time to get down to business," Nami said. "What do you think, Robin?"

 

"I couldn't agree more, Nami." Robin replied. "Zoro?"

 

Zoro smirked.

 

"Yeah, I know the drill." he replied as he hoisted Robin up over his shoulders and took her to another part of the room.

 

"And you, Luffy?" Nami asked.

 

"Whatever you want, Nami." he answered.

 

Nami smirked.

 

"Lie down on the bed." she instructed, and he did just that.

 

   Nami pulled out a condom from her nightstand, took it out of the packet, placed it over Luffy's schlong, took off her red lace panties, and she positioned herself in the cowgirl position.

 

"Are you ready, captain?" she asked.

 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Luffy said.

 

Nami then began moving her hips back and forth.

 

"Ngh...!" Luffy grunted, a blush appearing on his face. "Nami...!"

 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Nami asked. "Are you remembering...how good it feels?"

 

"Yes..." Luffy moaned.

 

Nami made a sly cat-like grin and told him, "Well, it's about to get even better."

 

   Luffy looked at Nami, blushing as red as a beet. Nami closed her eyes as she bit her lip and sped up her pace; that made Luffy cry out even more.

 

 _'Oh, sweet Ceiling Cat, how I missed sound of him crying out...!'_ Nami thought.

 

Then Luffy started making the ahegao face.

 

 _'I also missed his cute ahegao face.'_ Nami added, mentally. _'Such a turn-on.'_

 

With Zoro and Robin...they are now in the Lotus position.

 

"Ready?" Robin asked.

 

"Ready," Zoro answered. "Give it to me."

 

"As you wish, Tiger." Robin replied.

 

And that is just what she did. Zoro let out a pleasurable growl.

 

"I missed this..." he moaned.

 

"Me, too," Robin said. "And it gets better."

 

Zoro smirked at this.

 

"Could you show me?" he asked.

 

"With pleasure," Robin said.

 

Then...she began to grind. Zoro groaned from this.

 

Back with Luffy and Nami, the Booted Puss is still riding on her captain's "horse".

 

"Ohh...oooohhh, Nami~!" Luffy moaned.

 

"Luffy~..." Nami mewed.

 

"Nami~!" Luffy moaned back.

 

   Both couples went at it for a solid four hours...Eventually, they finally tired themselves out. Nami lay on her bed, breathless and exhausted. Luffy was on top of her with his head in-between her bosom.

 

"That...was...so...awesome...!" Luffy said, panting.

 

"Yeah..." Nami agreed, also panting.

 

"I forgot...how wild you can be..." Luffy panted.

 

Nami smiled and pet Luffy's hair.

 

"Thanks, Lulu-chan," she mewed. "I missed cuddling with you."

 

"Me, too." Luffy grinned.

 

With Zoro and Robin, Robin is lying on Zoro's chest, both breathless and nude.

 

"That was wonderful..." she commented. "I've almost forgotten how big you are."

 

(A/N: Fang's idea! XD)

 

"Really?" Zoro asked, smirking.

 

Robin smiled and kissed Zoro.

 

"Really." she answered, breaking the kiss.

 

Zoro chuckled as he pet Robin's hair. Robin lay her head back on the Tiger Man's chest.

 

"Thank you, Zoro." Robin spoke up.

 

"You're welcome, Robin." Zoro replied, then he yawned.

 

Luffy did the same.

 

"Anyway, goodnight, Nami." he told her, tiredly.

 

"Goodnight, Luffy." Nami replied. "Sleep well."

 

They both drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

"Goodnight, Zoro."

 

"Goodnight, Robin."

 

A few seconds later, they too, fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

*****Meanwhile, outside of the Women's Quarters*****

 

Usopp was sitting nearby...having heard the whole thing.

 

"Ho...ly...shit." he whispered.

 

"You said it." Franky replied, quietly.

 

Sanji was down on the floor...in a pool of his tears.

 

"Why~?" he sobbed.

 

Usopp sighed and patted Sanji on his back.

 

"There, there, you poor man," he said, halfheartedly. "Everything's gonna be fine."

 

"VIVI~!!!" Sanji wailed.

 

 _'Oh, for Amaterasu's sake!'_ Blizzard thought.

 

Sanji threw himself at Usopp as he kept sobbing. Usopp only pet him and Brook patted him on his back.

 

"What is Sanji crying about?" Chopper asked.

 

 _"It's nothing, Chopper."_ Blizzard answered. _"Forget about it."_

 

"Okay." Chopper replied.

 

As the sniper, shipwright, and musician comforted the cook, Usopp thought to himself, _'This is gonna be a long night...'_

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration from a pic I saw on deviantART.
> 
>  
> 
> Robin's lingerie: Very Sexy Limited Edition Garter Slip  
> Nami's lingerie: Lacie Boatneck Babydoll
> 
>  
> 
> You can look them up on the Victoria's Secret website.


End file.
